family potrait
by RebiRabbit
Summary: Jude´s 18th is in two months and she and Tommy come very close but could one phone call change everything and will events in Montana bring them together or take victims!
1. Chapter 1

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 1: Does he even want me?**

Jude and Tommy sat together in the studio and recorded her new song " My happy ending".

Everything seemed to be perfect, Judes 18th birthday is in two months so they can finally be together. Actually they didńt work a lot, the whole time they talked about the beatles. But Judes mind were always on her birthday, just like his.

JUDÉS POV

Oh my god two months and we can be together, but what if he dońt want. Oh no Jude dońt think about this he wants you.What is he talking about, maybe I should listen but I cańt he looks so good. No Jude listen!

TOMMÝS POV

Two months and I can have her, wait what if... No Tommy she loves you no need to be afraid, right!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sadie came in with Kwest.

"Jude we are going now, do you want to come with us or do you want to stay the whole night in the studio? " Sadie asked.

Jude looked to Tommy and he smiled. She smiled back and said" Bye Tommy" He hugged her and said his goodbye.

Jude, Sadie and Kwest were almost outside when Tommy screamed" Wéll see us tommorrow "

Jude smiled and Sadie and Kwest smiled at each other too. Sadie and Kwest are dating now for almost 3 Months and theýre only wish that Jude and Tommy would find together.

Tommýs aparment:

Tommy lay in his bed and wished Jude would be there with him, but it was empty beside him.

He stood up when he heard his phone rang.

He answered the phone and there was a voice, he thought he would never hear it again.

"Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 2: Do you even know who I am?**

The next morning in Studio A:

Jude sat here now for almost 4 hours and waited for Tommy.

JUDÉS POV

What if something happened, no Ím he will be here in a few minutes. Oh look there he is, any excuses mister?

Tommy came into the studio without saying a word and took the first chair he could found.

"What́s wrong" Jude asked concerned. Something was bothering him, she knew him too well.

"We have to talk"

Jude looked at him confused. Tommy looked her in the eyes he couldńt believe he would say this.

"Jude, I have to go to Montana for the next four months. To my family ."

JUDÉS POV

Did he just said what I think he said he cańt go not now. In two months is my birthday,NO!

TOMMÝS POV

Oh oh what should I dońt want to but I have to go.

"Jude"

"Mmm?"

"Say something, please!"Tommy said.

"I knew it"Was the only thing she said.

"What?"

After a few seconds she answered.

" We cańt do this anymore, you cańt alway break my heart again, this will destroy me."

"Jude I never wanted to break your heart but I have to goe."

"The Íll come with you"

"No Jude that́s impossible you dońt know my family."

"I dońt know you."

She began to crye and run out of the studio. Tommy just looked at her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 3 : Ultimatum**

At the Harrison residenc:

Jude cried in her pillow as someone knocked on the door.

"Sadie go away I want to be alone"

Tommy opened the door and his heartbroke as he saw Jude.

"Jude?"

"What do you want Quincey"

Jude had still her head in the pillow.

"Talk!"

Jude stand up and went to the mirror, Tommy sat on her bed, while Jude cleaned her face from the make up he just stared at her.

TOMMÝS POV

She is so beautiful, what did this girl to me?

She turned around and faced Tommy.

"So, you want to talk, talk!"

"Jude I know, I promised this would be the best birthday you ever had but I have to go and I promise I will come back.!"

Jude thought about this and said finally" If you go to Montana I wońt be here anymore.!"

TOMMÝS POV

What the hell! A ultimatum she cańt do this and I cańt choose between my family and the one I love.

"Jude you cańt do this!"

"I can and I do if you go you dońt need to comeback. I mean if you would let me go with you, you are the only one I want to spend my birthday with and now yoúll walk away, again!

**Ok, sorry guys the next chapter will be better, please review. Ím actually from germany so Ím not good in english but tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 4: Let it fall like rain!**

"Jude you cańt go with me thats impossible!"

"OUT"

"Jude"

"OUT"

Tommy went to the door and turned around one last time to look at her,

her eyes were on the floor.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he left the room.

Jude sunk to the floor crying.

"Why did I say this, WHY?"

The next morning at G Major:

Jude went into Studio A and saw Kwest sitting in his chair looking in the soundbooth.

"Hi"

He nodded.

"Where is Tommy?"

Jude looked Kwest in the eyes and saw something she didńt want to see.

JUDE POV

No that cańt be, he cańt be gone no, NO, NO

She shook her head and tears rolled down her cheek.

Kwest stood up and gaver her a huge. After a couple of minutes he broke away and gave her an envelope.

"T gave it to me, I should make shure that you would get it."

She took the envelope and smiled sadly, Kwest nodded and left the room.

Jude sat down in Tommys chair and opened the envelope.

_Dear Jude,_

_Ím sorry for what did to you the last years, you deserve something better, someone_

_better. And after this night I got it, I cańt still do this to you. I hate goodbyes so I just write this letter especially I hate to say goodbye to you, but it́s the best. I wońt comeback I promise_

_the only thing you have to do now is asking Kwest to be you producer, hés great so good luck_

_for your next Albums_ _and of with Darius._

_Tommy_

_P.S. I only want you to know no matter what I did, to hurt you was the last thing I want to do_

_I love you, girl more than anything._

Jude began to cry.

JUDE POV

No Tommy I love you to please you have to comeback, I didńt mean what I said please.

Jude looked on the wall to a picture of her and Tommy and ran out of the studio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 5: Wheréd you go**

Harisson Residenc:

Jude ran into her room, her knees gave in and she sank to the floor crying.

Yvette came in and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey, what́s wrong?"

Sadie came into the room and saw her sister. She also kneeled down beside her.

"Tommy left!"

Jude nooded.

"Jude héll comeback he ́ll always comeback to you."

"Not this time last night we had a fight because he wanted to leave and and the I... I said

he shouldńt comeback."

Sadie and Yvette looked at each other with concern.

"But Jude that doseńt mean he wouldńt comeback."said Yvette finally, Jude was like a daughter to her and she hated to see her crye.

"He wońt he gave Kwest a letter he promised me, he wouldńt comeback."

Jude still cryed and looked at the floor. Yvette stroked her hair and Sadie tried to find a solution for there problem.

Two months later, Judés birthday was in a week and still cańt get over the fact that Tommy left.

She went into Studio A and saw Kwest on the phone he didńt saw she wanted to leave but then...

"Tom you have to tell her"

Jude stopped and watched Kwest and listened to the conversation.

JUDE POV

He had contact the whole time why didńt he tell me how could he, he knew I miss Tommy, Tommy where is he..

"T, she wants you back she miss you."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"OK; you know thats your buisness ... No I wońt bye man."

Kwest turned around and saw Jude looking at him with anger in her eyes.

"How long are you here" he asked, scared what the answer could be.

"You know where he is right you know, tell me"

"Jude please I cańt"

"Kwest please I miss him so much where is he?" Jude pleaded.

Kwest looked in her eyes couldn stand it any longer, she has to know.

**Sorry guys cliffhanger hey I know my english sucks but please rewiev ok and thanks for the first two reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 6: Say goodnight and go**

"Kwest, please I need to see him, tell him that I want him back"

"Jude... I ... I cańt"

"You owe me this, you had contact, the whole time"

Kwest saw her tears and couldńt stand it any longer.

KWEST POV

T, she has to know, she is dying, Ím sorry...

Meanwhile at the Harisson Residenc

Sadie sat on the couch watching a movie. As suddenly her phone rang.

She looked at the caller I.D. and instantly knew who it was.

"Tommy?"

Nothing

"Hello?"

Nothing

"He..."

"Sadie, yeah it́s me"

"Oh my god where are you, are you ok, where are you?"

"Whoa Sadie calm down"

"CALM DOWN; JUDE IS CRYING EVERY NIGHT AND I SHOULD CAML DOWN."

"She is, but...?"

TOMMY POV

But she wanted me to leave, I dońt get women.

"Tom listen, I know what she said but you have to call her, she needs you"

"NO! Sadie promise me you wońt tell her that I called."

"But..."

"No, Sadie promise."

"I promise!"

"Is she ok?"

"She miss you"

"I miss her too... Sadie I have to go."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Midnight at the Harisson Residenc

Jude sat on her bed and held a peace of paper in her hands.

JUDE POV

So Jude now you know where Tommy is, you have his adress in your hands, now you can ask you again Should you stay or should you go!

"I cańt live without him" Jude said quietly.

She stands up and began to pack.

An Hour later in the plane

Jude sat there and thought about everything what happened, was she stupid she cańt just leave without a word.

No I have to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 7: SUPRISE!**

The next morning

Sadie knocked on Judés door, after the third time, she still didńt answer, so she went in.

"Jude, where are you?"

She walked over to the bed and found a letter.

In the living room

Stuart Harisson paced up and down the room while Yvette and Sadie sat on the couch.

"She did what, Sadie why?"

"Dad, calm down"

"Why should she do that"

"Dad, dońt you get it she loves him and he loves her!"

"Bullshit, he doseńt love her and she is too young."

"Dad, please!"

"Where is he?"

"I dońt know, where he or she is."

In Montana

Jude stood in front of a huge house. Her jaw dropped a few minuthes ago.

Suddenly she heard a laugh, she turned around and there he was Tommy.

He had no shirt on and played with a little girl. He looked still good.

She smiled as he suddenly turned to her, his eyes went big. Her smile faded as she saw that he shook his head.

He picked the girl up and walked to her.

He stood in front of her and put the girl on the ground she ran into the house.

Jude watched her, she turned back to him.

He looked her in the eyes.

"Sadie told you, that I called, right"

"You what"

"Or not?"

"You called my sister but not me"

"You said you dońt want to see me again!"

"Ok, if I tell you I want that you die, would you believe this too?"

"I...I...Jude you... you should go!"

"Not without you"

"Jude... it́s better...um please go.

"What are you doing..I ... I get the feeling that you dońt want to see me again"

"WHAT! No ... I want to see you again ok but please go."

"But..."

"Thomas who is this?" said someone behind Tommy.

He turned around and saw his father walking over to them.

When he reached them, his father had a big smile on his face.

"Um...Dad that is Jude, Jude.. my dad John Quincey."

"Hello Mr. Quincey it́s nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all on my side."

Jude smiled and Tommy looked at his Dad.

"Jude please call me John, are you going to stay with us."he said as he looked to her suitcase.

"Actually... Dad she..."

"If it doseńt make and problems." Jude said as she smiled at Tommy and his father.

"Of course not Tommy will show you the guestbedroom"

John walked away and Tommy groans.

"Jude, you dońt know what you are doing.!"

"I want to be here"

"Who knows that you are here?"

"I wrote a note!"

"A note, your are going to call your dad and I hope you know that Darius will freak."

"Fine Íll call my dad and I dońt care about Darius."

Tommy groans again and grab her suitcase.

"Follow me!"

"Right behind you"

**Ok guys tell me what you think, good or bad. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 8: Sleepless nights**

Jude sat in the guestbedroom and looked at her phone.

JUDE POV

Dad is going to kill me, no Jude he wońt, are you stupid he will freak out.

Jude shook her head and dialed the number.

After the fourth ring her dad answered the phone.

"Jude, oh my god, are you ok?"

"Dad, Ím fine"

"Good, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK?"

"Dad, I had to see him."

"Where are you?"

"In his parents house and dad Ím will stay."

"NO WAY, Jude yoúll come home!"

"No, Íll stay hés the only one I spent my birthday with."

"Then he should comeback with you!"

" He cańt I dońt know but dad I have to go."

"YOU LOVE HIM?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Dad..."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I know you dońt like it but I do"

"Girl call me everyday!"

"You wońt try to convince me?"

"No you are eightteen in a week, if you are now together with him or then I cańt stop you"

"Thanks dad.

"If he breaks your heart Íll break his neck."

Jude laughs and closed the phone. Seconds later she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Tommy went into the room.

He sat down on the bed. Jude smiled she was so happy to see him again.

"What did your dad say?"

"I can stay."

"Are you...are you kidding me?"

Jude laughs" No, he said I could stay"

Tommy nodded.

"Jude you should go!"

"Why... why dońt you want me here?"

"Because Jude this is my family... and"

There was someone knocking again.

"Yeah?"

A women in her nearly fourtys stepped in, she had Tommýs eyes.

"Thomas!"

"Mom, finally I thought I wouldńt see you the whole time." he stood up and hugged her, Jude smiled. After a few moment they break away.

"I think you have to be Jude then?"

"Oh yes, it́s nice to meet you Mrs. Quincey."

"Please call me Joyce."

Jude nodded and smiled.

"Ok Íll go ...um dinner at 7 ok!

Jude and Tommy nodded and Joyce left the room.

"So that was my Mom!"

"She looks nice"

Tommy smiled

"Good Íll go too, go take a shower and Íll get you for dinner."

Jude nodded and Tommy left. Jude went into the bathroom.

JUDE POV

Tommýs parent looked nice, I wonder why he never talks about them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 9:A disapointment**

45 minutes later

Jude stand in front of the mirror and looks one last time at her frame.

JUDE POV

They have to like me, please they are Tommýs family.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Tommy stepped in.

"Ready to go Miss Harisson?"

He smiled, she smiled back, he leand into her and whisperd" Ím happy that you are here, it́s

only, I never wanted you to see this!"

Her smile faded.

"What do you mean?"

He nodded"You ́ll see"

They walked out of the room.

Meanwhile in Toronto

In Darius Office

Stuart and Kwest sat in front of his Desk.

"She what?" Darius yelled

"She is at Tommýs family and she wońt comeback til he can!"Stuart answered.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she loves him and he loves her." Kwest said.

Stuart looked at him.

"You knew?"

"Sorry Mr. Harisson but they are my friends"

"No, it ́s ok only does he really love her?"

"More than anything."Kwest answered truthfully.

Darius and Stuart looked at him.

Back in Montana

They all said around a table eating.

"And Jude how old are you?"John asked her.

"My 18th is in a week"

"Ok so you and Thomas arent together?"

"Dad!"

"What I only want to know!"

"Suddenly, you never cared about me"

Tommýs dad looked at him and Tommy looked back.

Jude felt akward.

"Mrs. Quincy that is very good!"

"I told you Joyce and thanks."

She smiled to Jude and she smiled back.

"Do you have a problem Thomas, Ím sorry that Ím not really proud of you, I mean your life isńt very good right?

"My life is perfect the way it is."

"Of course no graduation and a exboybander!"

"Honey stop it, please?"

"No I mean I want to know, what is so special on him"

Jude looked around the table and then it hits her why Tommy never talked about his family. They think hés a dissapointment.

"I have friends, you not right, Ím famous and you, you still want to know why Ím better than you, I dońt hit people I love"

Tommýs dad́s jaw dropped, and Jude looked up suprised. Does Tommýs dad hit his wife.

"Thomas we have a guest!" Joyce said ashamed . Jude looked at her and than back at Tommy.

"Yeah right mámere we have a guest"

She could feel his anger and felt sad for him. A scream from upstairs caught our attention.

"Stacey, she probably had a nightmare." Joyce said.

"I go get her." Tommy said and rose from his chair and looked one last time at his father as he walked upstairs.

I smiled at Joyce she smiled back.

"I wanted to say thank you that I can stay."

"No problem we have enought space" She answered; I looked at John, he was silent and looked angry at his plate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 10: Love and lost**

Tommy lay in his bed as he heard in the room besides him a guitar, he figured out that Jude doseńt sleep and stands up.

He knocks at her door and entered. She sat on her bed with her guitar. He smiled when he saw her, she looked up and smiled.

He sat besides her on the bed.

"I didńt mean to wake you."

"I cańt sleep! Would you play this song for me?"

"I dońt know!"

"Please?"

She nodded and strummed the guitar he smiled how much he missed this, her..

She began to sing:

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

He looked at her and suddenly realized she really missed him.

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go

She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes one of them rolled down her cheek.

He wiped it away and smiled.

She smiled back.

"I missed you too, girl!"

She still smiled and looked him in the eyes.

Meanwhile in Toronto

Sadie and Kwest lay in his bed.

They looked each other in the eyes and he brushed her cheeks.

She smiled at him "Do you think Tommy and Jude will come togheter?"

"After she met his family, I ́m not sure."

"That bad?"

Kwest nodded "I wouldńt switch.

Sadie nodded sadly. Tommy might hurt her but they were friends again and he made Jude happy so he wasńt that bad.

Back in Montana

Tommy looked away

"Ok girl we should sleep, see you tomorrow."

She nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 11: mother instinct**

Tommy woke up the next morning and went down in the kitchen. He saw his mother making breakfast. He couldńt help but smile.

His mother turned around and saw him too.

"Good morning, Thomas!"

"Morning mámere"

"Is Jude still sleeping?" mámere asked. Tommy nodded.

"Beautifull, young lady you got there"

"What?"

"Oh come on, Thomas, Ím not that old fashion!"

"Mámere I dońt know what yoúre talking about!"

"Of course, I know shés seventeen, but everytime you look at her you cańt help but smile, right?"

Tommy smiled.

"See" mámere said knowing.

"She is totally into you"mámere continued.

Then Jude came in.

"Morning" Jude yawned.

Tommy laughed.

"Morning, sleepy head"

"Oh, shut up Quincey!"

Mámere laughed.

"I knew it"mámere said while looking between Jude and Tommy.

"What?" Jude asked curious.

"Nothing, are you hungry?"mámere answered. Jude nodded and sat on the chair next to Tommy.

Jude looked at Tommy, he shook his head and smiled. She smiled too.

JUDE POV

Oh god, how much I missed him, this smile, this eyes, this smell...

Tommy noticed Jude were in thought and shook her.

"Earth to Jude Harisson"

"What?"

"Are you okay!"

She nodded.

Mámere smiled while still making the breakfast.

MÁMERE POV

Hés totally in love with this girl!

Meanwhile in Canada

Kwest mixed a song as Darius voice interrupted him.

"Why didńt you tell me?"

"What" Kwest asked already knowing the answer.

"What was going on between Tom and Jude!"

"Guess, would yoúve been happy about this.?"

"Of course not!"

"See, Darius, he loves her and even you cańt keep him away from her!"

Darius smiled.

DARIUS POV

Did they really think hés that stupid he already knew what was going on between them.

And he has nothing against it, this would be good publicity and that means a lot of money.

Darius walked out of Studio A.

Back in Montana

Tommy sat at the lake and strummed his guitar as he began to sing:

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me in the studio  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could feel from my kiss that I was,  
totally in love with her  
And I don't think that I'll kiss her again  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

"I love it!" Tommy heard behind him. He turned around.

**Ok, guys! What do you think? I had to change the lyrics a little not good but, whatever.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 12: Héll come around**

"Really, yeah I dońt know, not really my type!"

"What is your type!

He shrugged.

He smiled at her, she smiled back.

She sat down beside him and looked at the lake. She looked back at him and found him staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just, I guess I missed you!"

"Me too"

They came closer and as their lips touched, both of them felt butterflyes in their stomaches.

Tommy was the first who broke away. He opened his eyes followed by Jude.

"Jude, I... it́s not that I dońt"

"I know, it never happened, Ím not 18.."

"Ím sorry, it́s just I cańt"

She nodded.

"Íll go get changed for dinner."she said finally.

He nodded, she stood up and walked away while he stared at her back.

In Judés room

She sat on the bed crying as someone knocked on the door.

She wiped her tears away as Joyce came into the room. She saw Jude and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

Jude shook her head negativ.

Joyce nodded.

"My son is a stubborn little bastard!"

Jude looked at her and startet to laugh uncontrollable.

Joyce smiled.

Jude stopped laughing and looked at Joyce again.

"Jude, you have to know one thing, Thomas had a hard life, you can say I wasńt the best mother and his father,well..."

"Tommy never talked about his past or his family!"Jude answered.

"Thomas saw things and heard things that wasńt good for him, and while he grew up his father changed a lot, I love my son more than anything but sometimes it would have been better he would have grown up in another family."

Jude nodded.

"Look Jude, you probably know about his past, that he didńt made the 8th grade or about his fights.?"

Jude nodded again but now with a little confusion.

"That wasńt all his own fault, the whole situation was the reason, his father always hit me or him and if not he drank and I guess, I thought Tom didńt knew about our problems,but I was wrong and after he came home and told me... that Darius wants him in Boyzattack, I was so happy not because he went away but he had a chance to get away from his father and he is an amazing singer, like you know too and I think the whole reason why he never stardet a solo carriere and the reason that he doseńt hook up with you is that hés afraid that he could be like his father."

"But I mean why cańt he hook up with me?" Jude was crying now.

"Honey, I never saw anyone who meant so much for Tom and hés afraid that if this could become serious héll become his father and he loves you to much hurt you like that."

Jude nodded understanding.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Joyce nodded.

"Why dońt you just take Stacey and runaway?"

"Because Ím afraid that héll find me and if not that héll find Tom"

Jude nodded, Joyce stood up and went to the door.

"Oh and Jude trust me, Thomas will come around."

Jude smiled and Joyce left the room.

An hour later in the dining room

They all ate in silence and Jude and Joyce smiled at each other.

"Thomas?"

"Yes mámere?"

"Tomorrow you could show Jude the horses!"

Tommy nodded.

"If you want to?" he asked Jude.

She nodded and smiled.

Tommy looked back at his plate and Jude at Joyce who had a big grin on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Family Potrait**

**Chapter 13: Someday Íll understand the mystery Tom Quincey**

The next morning

Jude went into the kitchen and saw Joyce and John.

Joyce and John smiled.

"Morning Jude"

"Morning Joyce, John... um could you tell me where Tommy is.?"

"He is at the horses" mámere answered.

Jude nodded and left not without recognicing a black eye on Joycés face.

She went to the horse stable and found Tommy sitting on the ground with his guitar on his lap.

She smiled as he began to strum the guitar.

He saw her, he smiled and began to sing.

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I hate dad for this things he did to you this night

You fight about money, bout me and my sister  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
scream

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need her around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what you do  
its true  
I know that you hurt her, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
scream

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want to the hospital  
I don't want a new mother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

Daddy don't scream  
Daddy don't hit  
Daddy don't scream  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you hit my jaw, you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't scream  
Daddy don't hit  
Daddy don't scream

leave us here alone

Mom don't need you anymore

Jude looked at Tommy, she knew this song was about his family and she felt bad for him.

Tommy looked to the ground crying, he never wanted Jude to see him like this. He always anted to be strong in front of her, probably because he was afraid she wouldńt like him, if he wouldńt be strong.

Jude saw Tommýs crying figure on the ground and couldńt help but feel a few tears rolling down her cheek. She kneeled down beside him and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ssh, it́d okay, everything will be okay"

Actually she didńt believe everything was okay, she never saw him like this and this made her nervous.

Tommy buried his head in her chest and Jude wrapped her arms around him.

"Ím so sorry Jude... I... I never wanted to hurt you ... really"

"Ssh, Tommy it́s okay." She ran her hand up and down is back while the other was in his hair.

An hour later

Tommýs head was on her lap as he stared on the wall. Jude brushed his cheek and looked down at him. He stopped crying for the moment but it would start any minutes again.

Jude knew this were the aftermath of everthing that happened he never show his feelings and it was good it found a way out.

"Jude, I never wanted you to see this!"

"Why not?"

"Because I thought the only reason I mean something to you is because Ím always strong."

Jude couldńt believe what she heard.

"Tommy, that́s bullshit, I love you in every way possible and when you show feelings I know I mean something to you too, you know you are really a mystery."

Tommy laughed, and Jude smiled, it was good to see him smiling.

Suddenly his face turned serious again. Jude noticed this and stopped smiling.

"You love me?" Tommy asked nervous.

"More than anything"Jude answered truthfully.

Tommy couldńt believe what he heard. He turned around and brushed his lips on hers.

She quickly responded. He licked her lips begging for entrance, she opened her mouth.

He sat up and had his hand on her cheeks while hers rested on his chest. They broke away after a few minutes and stared at each other.

**Sorry guys cliffhanger again, I know you hate me, Please review. I guess in the next chapters Jude will have her first time, what do you think should it be with Tommy? lol **

**P.S. I think yes but tell me what you want.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 14: Father and Son**

They stared at each other as they heard a throat being cleared. They turned around and saw John staring at them.

"Not together, right?"

"Dad!"

Tommy and Jude stoop up.

"What Thomas?" his Dad asked innocent.

"Jude get in the house!"

Jude looked at Tommy who nodded.

She walked out.

"Dad stop this"

"For how long did you screw with her?"

"I never screwed with her, Ím not you and hurt the people I love."

Suddenly reality hit him, he hurted Jude more than anyone else, because he was too afraid of his feelings.

He felt his fathers fist make contact with his jaw.

Tommy clenched his fist as he felt his anger rise.

His father looked at him.

"Right not like me" he said with a smirk.

Tommy took a deep breath and went out.

He ran into the kitchen and saw Joyce and Jude sitting at the island.

They saw that his Jaw was red.

"Thomas, what happened to you" Joyce asked concerned.

Jude looked at Tommy with the same concern in her eyes.

"If I feel his fist again on me, Íll punch the shit out of him!"

He looked angry to Joyce.

"You might wońt do anything against it, but I do and if he hurts you or Stacey again, I promise I wońt hold back I did it the last 10 years but now it́s over." he continued and stormed out of the kitchen.

Ten minutes later

Tommy came downstairs with two suitcases, Judes and his.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked confuesd.

"We are going to a hotel and tomorrow yoúll fly back to canada and mom, stacey and I to grandma." he said while looking at his mother "Mom go pack your stuff and staceys!"

"Thomas, I dońt know!"

"I do pack your stuff!"

Joyce nodded and I looked at Tommy.

"I wońt go back to Toronto without you"

"Jude, I..."

"No, Tommy I wońt go without you, Íll come with you"

"I cańt win, right"

Jude shook his head no.

Tommy laughed as he saw his father coming into the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Thomas?"

"Íll bring Mámere and Stacey away from you"

John laughed

"Oh really, I want see that"

Jude looked to the ground and than back at Tommy.

"Yeah you can watch your whole live walking out of this door"

Joyce and Stacey came downstairs with Siutcases in her arms.

Tommy shielded them while they walked out the door. Her father smirked and Jude took their suitcases and walked out.

"Dad dońt follow us."Tommy walked out and saw Jude, Joyce and Stacey already in his Hummer.

In the hotel

Tommy rented 3 rooms one for Jude, one for his mother and Stacey and one for him.

Tommy sat on the bed staring at the wall. While Jude was in the shower and Joyce and Stacey watched T.V.

Tommy stood up and walked into Judés room, he heard the so he walked over to Joyce.

"Hey mámere, are you okay"

"Yeah, Ím fine, Thomas I should go back."

"Only over my dead body"

Joyce nodded.

"You and Stacey should go to a Restaurant and eat something here is money"

He gave her two hundred dollar.

"You and Jude?"

"Mom I have to talk to her because she want to go with us!"

"Thomas this girl loves you with her whole heart"

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling that if yoúll go in her room yoúll get lucky again, happy for once in your life, because she can make you happy, if you let her."

Joyce took Stacey and walked out of the room.

Tommy walked back to Judés room and heard that she was still in the shower so he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 15: Loosing the innocents**

Tommy heard the shower stop and he got every minute more nervous.

TOMMY POV

Should I really do this

Tommýs thoughts were interruped by Jude, who came in the room with only a towel and wet hair.

She looked shocked at him while his eyes wandered up and down his body.

"What are you doing here"

Tommy looked her in the eyes and shook his head.

"Jude I want you more than anything, I cańt say it will work, because I dońt know it, but Íll do anything."

"Why now?"

"You have to promise me one thing!"

She nodded.

"Should I ever hit you or hurt you in a nother way dońt forgive me, leave!"

She couldńt believe her ears, but she nodded.

"I promise!"

He smiled, she smiled back. She walked over to him sat on his lap, he looked in her eyes. He saw the lust, but there was a little bit fear behing them. He alway wondered if she did anything with her other boyfriends and this was his cue that she never did anything with anyone else.

She pushed him onto the matress and got on top of him, his eyes were still confused on hers, he wasńt sure if he should do this now, he wants to make everything right.

She kissed him and he quickly responded, he forgot that she was only in a towel. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth. Her hands wandered down his chest to his pants. He moaned as he felt Tommy jr. got very excited. He broke away from the kiss and Jude looked at him confused.

"Jude, are you sure we dońt have to"

Jude smiled and kissed him again.

"I want to, really, Ím ready"

He looked at her and she nodded.

He swung her over and lay inbetween her legs. He ran his hands up her tight and she closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her. His kisses went lower to her neck she began to moan and he cańt help but smile again. She opened his pants and removed them.

Tommy covered them both with the blue bedsheets after that he removed her towel and he could say she blushed.

He ran his finger down her cheek.

"Girl your perfect"

She smiled and he ran his hand down to her neck and than to her breasts she gasped as he grabbed on breast and began to suck on it. She moaned loudly and began to breath heavily.

His kisses went lower to her stomach, belly button and finally to her clitoris.

She cried out because of the wonderful sensation between her legs.

"Tommy..."

He got up again and he removed his boxers, she could see his erection and touched it, he moaned and closed his eyes. He took her hand and guided the over her head. She felt him at her entrance and the fear kicked in.He saw it.

"Girl, we dońt have to" he assured her one more time.

"I want to" she was scared but she wońt let this ruin this wonderful moment.

He kissed and looked at her again.

"It will hurt but only briefly, I promise."

She nodded.

He entered her and could feel her tense. She cried out in pain.

He looked in her eyes and she nodded again with that she told him to continue. With each trust he felt her get more comfortable.

After a while he felt her tense again

He trust on more time into her and they both climaxed. He couldńt help but fell onto her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. After a few minutes he found the strenght to pull out of her. She wimphered and tighened her grip on him. He laughed, and lay down beside. She rested her head on his chest while his finger massaged her hair.

TOMMY POV

Wow, I knew it would be different, but that... that was amazing!

JUDE POV

Oh my god, I just had sex with Tommy, wow.

**Here is what you all have waited for, I hope it was good,it was fun,I have no Idea what will happen but I can give you a hint, Tommy will go trough alot of sorrow.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 16: I dońt regret anything**

Tommy woke up and didńt feel Jude beside him. He looked confused trough the room. He didńt saw her, suddenly he heard a guitar coming from his room. He stood up with the sheet around his waist he opened the door between the two rooms and he smiled as he saw Jude sittinng on his bed strumming the guitar. She began to sing

I will meet you  
In some place  
Where the light lends itself  
To soft repose  
I will let you undress me  
But I warn you  
I have thorns like any rose

You could hurt me  
With your bare hands  
You could hurt me  
Using the sharp end of what you say  
But Im lost to you now  
And theres no amount of reason  
That could save me

Chorus:  
So break me  
Take me  
Just let me feel your arms again  
Break me  
Ill let you make me  
Just let me feel your love again

Feels like being underwater  
Now that Ive let go  
And lost control

"I love it" Tommy said with a soft voice.

She turned around. He smiled at her.

JUDE POV

Does he regret anything, please dońt. I couldńt handle if he did.

She smiled back.

TOMMY POV

Please dońt regret, please!

He smile as he saw her in his shirt.

"Are you ok?" he asked her soft.

She nodded sadly. She looked to the ground.

"Sore"

"A little" she smiled at him.

Their were a akward silence.

Finally Jude spoke.

"Do you regret?"

"Do you?"

She shook her head.

"Me too, Me too!"

He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, she smile, he carried her in her room again, he lay her on the bed. She brought him on top of her.

"So, how sore are you?"

She kissed him passionatly.

"Good!"

He kissed her again and ran his hand up her tight. She moaned.

Two hours later.

Jude and Tommy lay asleep in the bed as Tommy heard a annoying tone. He recognized it as his handy. He picked it up.

"...ello?"

"Mr. Quincey?"

"Yea.. that́s me"

"With have your mother here in the hospital."


	17. Chapter 17

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 17: I HATE HIM**

Jude and Tommy ran trough the doors of the hospital, they ran to the first nurse they saw.

"Joyce Quincey?"

She motioned to a doctor, they thanked her and ran to the doctor.

"Hey doc..."

"Mr Quincey"

"Yea how do you..."

The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, Ím famous"

The doctor nodded.

"So your mother is okay..."

Jude let out a breath of relieve.

"But" Tommy asked.

Jude looked over to him.

"The girl Ím sorry she didńt make it"

Jude felt the tears in her eyes and looked over to tommy. He just stared at the doctor.

"Ím sorry Mr. Quincey"

The doctor smiled sadly and walked away.

Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and saw Jude staring at him concerned.

He felt his anger rise and hit the wall, Jude jumped from suprise but came closer as she saw the blood on Tommýs hand.

He sat down while she took care of his hand, she saw a tear roll down his cheek, he still stared on the wall.

"Tommy?"

He looked at her.

"You should go to your mother"

He nodded and walked in the room.

She sighed and took her phone out. She flipped it open. And called her dad.

"Hello, Jude how are you!"

"I love you dad."

Stuart heard the sadness in her voice.

"Hun are you okay, where are you?"

"In the hospital"

"WHAT, did something happen, are you okay?"

"Yea Ím fine Tommýs sister is dead."

"Oh my god honey, how is he doing"

" He just stares at the wall."

"Jude should I come over?"

"No, dad, Ím fine, I just want you to know, that Íll stay longer."

"Of course, I tell Darius"

"Thanks"

"Tell me if you or Tom need something."

"Yeah bye daddy"

"Bye hun."

Sadie ran down the stairs.

"Whas that Jude?"

Stuart nodded.

"Whats wrong"

"Toḿs sister is dead"

"WHAT; but she was 4 how."

Stuart shrugged.

Meanwhile in the hospital room

"Mom, he tried to kill you and he killed Stacey!"

"Thomas, dońt you think I know she was my daughter, but yoúll make it only worster."

"BULLSHIT! Worster it cańt get worster!"

Meanwhile at Gmajor

Darius, Kwest and Stuart sat in Studio A

"So, Stuart why did you need me and Kwest here?"

"Toms sister his dead"

"What, what did his dad do" Kwest and Darius asked at the same time.

"Dad, why dad, anyway I dońt know what happened, Jude called me, shéll stay longer."

"Darius, we have to get Jude and Tommy out of there" Kwest said to Darius.

"What should I do, I mean I knew the day will come and his dad freaks out but that, I have no idea" Darius answered.

Stuart cleared his troath and Darius and Kwest looked at him.

"Ím lost here" He said with confused look.

They explained about Tommýs past and every minute they heard a "AAAH" or "OOH" from Stuart.

"So Tom hasńt the best childhood"

Darius nodded.

"You could say that" Kwest answered.

"We have to get them out!" Stuart yelled.

"Like I said" they both looked at Darius who stared to the ground.

He saw them staring and smiled.

"Ím thinking guys."

The next morning in the hotel

Tommy packed all suitcases while Jude strumed his guitar, everytime he looked over to her, he began to smile.

Jude turned around.

"Where are we going?"

"Toronto!" he answered.

"Why?"

"Because there I know you are secure"

"Tommy it́s not about me, it́s about you and your mother"

"Mámere will come with us and yes it́s about you too, yoúre the only thing that goes right."

Jude smile, Tommy smiled back and sat down beside her.

"And I dońt know what I would do if somethings happens to you."

" me neither!"

He kissed her and she lay down on the bed, he got on top of her and began to unbutton her jeans.

She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her neck as he slowly entered her, she moaned

He felt her tighten and his hand wandered down to her clitoris, she cried out as she climaxed a few seconds later he found his release. He buried his head in the pillow she lay on.

She wrapped her arms around him.

She felt him crying.

"Jude, what should I do"

She stroke his back and said.

"I dońt know hun, will figure out together"

After a while he pushed out of her,but didńt get up from her. She closed her eyes as she felt him crying again.

JUDE POV

Oh god, what should I do?

She began to massage his hair and he moaned instead of crying, Jude smiled as she felt him getting hard again. He began to moan louder, he looked now in her eyes and she saw that his sadness was now mixed with lust. She got now on top of him, and he looked up at her, he smiled and she smiled back it was good to see a little happiness. She kissed him again and glided down on his member, he moaned as she pushed her hips foward.


	18. Chapter 18

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 18: You didńt**

In Toronto at Gmajor

Jude and Tommy went hand in hand trough the doors followed by Joyce, they saw Stuart, Darius , Kwest, Sadie and Yvette sitting there watching them come in, suddenly Tommy let Judés hand fall. Stuart saw this and smile while Darius tried to stiffle his laughter.

"Hey guys!" Tommy said looking nervous at Jude.

"Tom, can I ask you one question?" Stuart asked while he walked over to Tommy and Jude.

Tommy nodded.

"Why does my 17th year old daughter run away to find you?" he asked trying not to smile.

"Äm...I ... um...I...She"

Stuart couldńt help anymore and began to laugh uncontrollable, with him Yvette, Kwest, Sadie , Darius and even Jude.

Tommy looked at Jude as if she was stupid and Joyce raised a brow.

"Tommy, he knows, they knows"

Now it clicked in tommýs head.

"Funny" he said with a smirk. But then he saw all the faces got serious and Kwest walked over to him.

"Hey man, Ím sorry" Kwest said.

Tommy nodded.

Later that night at the Harisson residenc

Jude sat in the garden playing guitar as Yvette stand behind her Jude began to sing

Take me in your arms and never let me go  
Whisper to me softly while the moon is low  
Hold me close and tell me what I wanna know  
Say it to me gently, let the sweet talk flow  
Come a little closer, make love to me

Yvette raised a brow and smiled.

Kiss me once again before we say goodnight  
Take me in your lovin' arms and squeeze me tight  
Put me in a mood so I can dream all night Everybody's sleepin' so it's quite all right  
Come a little closer, make love to me

When your near, so help me, dear  
Chills run up my spine  
Don't you know, I love you so  
I won't be happy till your mine

When i'm in your arms you give my heart a treat  
Everything about you is so doggone sweet  
Everytime we kiss you make my life complete  
Baby doll, ya know ya swept me off my feet  
Now's the time to tell you, make love to me  
Now's the time to tell you,"Hey Baby" make love to me

"And how was it" Yvette asked.

Jude turned around, her jaw dropped.

"Jude your 18 you can do whatever you want, it́s not a crime you know"

"Ím 18.."

Suddenly she remebered her birthday was yesterday.

"Dad isńt happy about this"

"Honey, I think your dad accepted that you are an adult now and héll give Tommy a chance."

"Really?" Jude asked nervous.

Yvette nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Jude smiled.

At Tommýs apartment

He sat on the couch drinking a beer, Joyce went to bed.

He wanted to turn the T.V. on as someone knocked at the door.

He opened the door and saw Jude standing there, he smiled, she smiled back.

"Come in" He let her in.

She stood there and he came closer and puched her against the wall. She looked him in the eyes. He kissed her and opened her pants, she lifted his shirt over his head. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he opened his pants, he kissed her one more time and walked down to his bedroom, he pushed the door open and got into the room. He pushed again against the wall and thrust into her. She let out a crie and he moaned. He began to push her harder against the wall and she wrapped her arms around his neck. In every thrust she could feel his anger, sadness and love. She breathed heavily into his ear.

He pushed harder and harder into her, her grip began to tighten and she cried out louder. He pushed harder again til he was afraid he would hurt her, he felt her tighten and pushed on last time as he fell back on the bed and they found their release.

They lay together on the bed , Judes head rested on his chest they both breathed heavily.

Tommy stroked her back and asked.

"Jude?"

"Mmh"

"Didńt mean to hurt you"

"You didńt"

He looked down at her and she smiled back.

"Sure?"

She nodded

"Good"

He kissed her forhead and they fell asleep.

TOMMY POV

I really hope she didńt lie, I didńt mean to hurt her!


	19. Chapter 19

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 19: Back to normal**

Jude woke up without Tommy. She went out of the room and found him sitting in the kitchen.

He drank a beer and she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

He turned around and smiled, she smiled too, but she also saw the sadness and that he cried.

"Hey, girl"

"Hey"

He kissed her and she could tell that he tries to cover up.

"Tomorrow back to work" he said.

She nodded

"JUHU!" she with sarcasmus.

He laughed. He took her hand and went to the bedroom, he lay her back down and lay beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

The next morning

Jude woke up and Tommy was gone again but he left a note:

_Jude _

_Ím in the studio, Mámere is shopping so come when yoúre awake._

_Tommy_

"Great, but first I go under the shower." She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the Studio

Tommy and Kwest mixed a new song

"Ok T, I need a coffee!

Tommy nodded and Kwest walked out.

He heard the door open.

"That didńt took long"

He turned around and looked shocked at the person before him.

"YOU!"

A loud noise caught everyones attention and Kwest ran into the studio; followed by Darius and Portia.

**Ok guys that was it for a while; I have to work the whole week so it will take me a while but maybe I can make a new chapter today. So what happened to Tommy, how will Jude react, is this the end of Tommy and Jude? Read and find out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 20: Tommy!**

Jude got out of the shower as she heard her phone ringing. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Jude, something happened"

Jude ran into the hospital and saw Kwest, Darius, Portia, Sadie, Stuart and Yvette sitting in the emergency room.

Kwest and Stuart stood up and walked over to her.

"Is he okay?" Jude asked crying.

"Honey, they dońt know anything yet, hés still in surgery"

Jude noticed Kwest́s eyes were red and full of tears.

Jude sank to the floor while Stuart tried to comfort her. Everyone looked at her, but she didńt care she could loose Tommy and it́s her preogative to crye.

2 hours later

Tommy was still in surgery, but that was good, right. Everyone sat on a chair and Jude wrote something in her lyrics book.

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
he took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

_CHORUS:_  
I will stay forever here with you

it doseńt matter if yoúre alive or dead  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

_Chorus_

And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
People die, but real love is forever.

Jude fell asleep and Darius took the lyrics he read it and motioned Kwest and Stuart to come over.

He gave them the book and they read it. Kwest looked worried at Stuart and then at Darius.

DARIUS POV

If Tom dies a part of Jude goes with him, I cańt believe his father would do this, his own children how sick is that.

He saw the doctor and jumped up from his chair. Jude woke up and stood too.

"Mr. Quincey!"

They all looked at him and he continued.

"Mr Quincey is ...!"

**Aaaah, I know you hate me but yoúll find out in the next chapter and think of one thing.**

**I WOULD NEVER DESTROY A JOMMY LOVE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 21: This jerk**

"Mr Quincey is a hell of a fighter, I can tell, we lost him a few times, but héll make it."

The doctor heard all breath out and smiled, then he looked to Jude and whispered in her ear.

"Yoúre a big reason he survived, he alway called your name"

Jude looked at him and he nodded, while everyone stared confused at the doctor and Jude. He walked away.

"Jude, what did he say?" Sadie asked

"Not importmant" Jude smiled while everyone looked at her.

In the hospital room.

Jude walked in with Darius and as they saw Tommy they gasped, the once so strong Tommy were white like a gost and looked so helpless, Darius couldńt help but feel a few tears rolling down his cheek. Tommy was like a son to him and to see him like this broke his heart, he then looked at Jude and saw how sad and yet happy she looked.

They walked over to the bed and sat on the chairs beside it.

Jude took Tommýs hand and Darius smiled. Tommy moaned and opened his eyes slowly.

He lay his head to the side so that he could look at them, he smiled weakly.

"Hey girl" he said soft.

"Hey Quincey"

"Tom"

"Darius"

"Good to see you alive"

Tommy nodded at Darius and saw Judés eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey baby, Íll be fine"

"You scared the shit out of me"

"I know Ím sorry, Darius did they find him"

"No, Tom not yet"

"I cańt believe this jerk shot me"

Jude looked at him and smiled, there was he, her Tommy.

Joyce came in the room with flowers.

"Hey Thomas"

"Mámere"

"Mrs. Quincey" Darius said excited.

Jude and Tommy looked confused at each other.

"Darius good to see you again." He nodded.

"Do you want a coffe?" She nodded and they walked out the of the room.

Tommy looked as they walked out of the room with big eyes.

"Tom, looks like yoúll get a new daddy!" Jude began to laugh and Tommy looked at her with shock.

Jude saw this and stopped laughing.

"Thank you"

She smiled.

They were interrupted by Stuart who walked into the room.

"Tom, good to see you, how are you feeling?"

"Thanks and like someone shot me" He smiled along with Stuart, they saw Jude didńt smile and stopped.

"That́s not funny!" She said, they nodded serious. Jude looked at her dad with a Dad- I want to- be alone with- him look.

"Ok Tom Íll see you later." Tommy nodded and Stuart walked out.

"I saw that look, Harrisson"

"What look?" She asked innocent.

Tommy smiled and brought her lips to his.

He moaned and began to stroke her belly as suddenly they heard a throat being cleared. They broke away and saw a nurse standing there with a big smile on her face.

She walked over to the monitor and scribbled some things on the notepad.

"Oh and please no sex for the next few days" She said smiling as she left the room.

Jude smiled at Tommy, and he smiled back.

"No Sex" He said dissapointment in his voice.

She raised a brow and he could tell she thought about something. She stood up and lay besides him in the bed.

"Jude..."

He looked in her eyes and knew something was up.

"What, just because you cańt have sex, doseńt mean I cańt make you happy"

"What?"

He looked at her confused, her hand traveled from his chest to his stomach and lower, she got a grip on his dick and he moaned, Jude smiled.

2 hours later

Tommy was asleep and Jude stared at the wall while her head rested on his shoulder.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom the nurse gave Tommy morphium so he would sleep awhile. She washed her face as the door opened, she turned around in shock.


	22. Chapter 22

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 22: What would you give for love?**

Tommy woke up a few hours later and looked trough the room as the door opened he smiled because he thought it would be Jude, but it was Kwest and Sadie.

They smiled and sat on the chairs.

"Hey where is Jude" Sadie asked confused.

"I dońt know I thought, she is with you" Sadie shook her head.

Tommy looked concerned at Kwest and he knew what he was thinking. JOHN QUINCEY SON OF A BITCH!

4 hours later

Tommy signed for a ealier discharge and they all were now at the harrisson house, they called the police and everyone worked now on the case.

Tommy looked around and saw noone looking at him so he walked upstairs to Judés room.

He walked in and saw some of her clothes and her guitar lyrics on the table and the bear he won for her at the amusent park 5 months ago. He smiled at the memory and grabbed the bear, he sat on the bed.

"Jude, where are you come on baby, I cańt live without you!"

"Tom?"

He turned around and saw Stuart standing in the door frame.

He lay the teddy on the bed again and said.

"Mr Harrison this is all my fault."

"No Tom, shéll comeback I promise"

"How do you know?"

" Do you think she waits two years to get you and than just walks away?"

"YOU..."

"Tom Ím not a idiot"

Stuart smiled and walked out of the room.

Tommýs phone rang, he flipped it open

"Hello?"

"Thomas!"

Tommy could feel his anger rise.

"Where is Jude?"

"Tom Ím your father you can trust me I wońt hurt her not yet anyway."

"Can I hear her?"

"OF course!" he said excited" Jude come on baby no you can take this out of your mouth"

Tommy clenched his fist as he heard Judes voice.

"Tommy?" she said weak.

"Baby, yeah it́s me are you okay?

"Yeah, just..."

"JUDE!"

"That́s enough" John interrupted.

"Tom, do you want your little star back?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok listen, Íll tell you what you have to do"

**Okay, this was it, write next week again. Thanks for all the reviews luv u all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 23: A plan!**

Tommy ran out of the house and left everyone confused, Kwest followed as he saw him in the car, he got in the passenger seat.

"OUT!" Tommy yelled.

"No"

Tommy drove off.

"Ok, T do you want to tell me where we are going?"

"My Father called"

Kwest looked at him.

"You have to call the police"

Tommy shook his head.

"He said if I tell anyone she is dead."

"But..."

"I have a plan ok"

KWEST POV

Oh god Tommy and Plan in the same sentences not a good mix.

Meanwhile at Jude

Jude sat on a couch she was in a room, the window were locked and black, the door was closed, and John sat in front of her, he stared at her and smirked.

"Tom, will be here soon and than wéll have fun"

"What do you want from me?"

"Yoúre the only reason Tom is coming and then I can kill him very slowly."

A tear rolled down Judés face and John saw this.

"Do you want to sing a song?"

Jude nodded and John gave her the guitar. He nodded and she began to strum the guitar and sing.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As yoúre fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm sitting on the edge  
I'm hanging by the end  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As yoúre fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As yoúre fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

JUDES POV

Tommy please dońt come!

"Ok Jude, Ím sorry I have to do this but I have to get Tommy angry."

She was confused til she felt his fist on her cheek. She fell to the ground and saw stars.

He picked her up and throw her against the wall.

"OW!" she cried out in pain.

He picked her up again and pressed her in the wall, she looked in his eyes with fear. He opened his pants and ran a hand up her thigh, she cried and tried to push him away, he began to unbotton her shirt as he heard a car in front of the house, he let go of her and walked to the door.

"Let the fun begin" he said with a smirk.

**Ok guys after this reviews, I had to write something but that was it, for a long time, but if I find again so amazing reviews I have to write next chapters in the next two days so it́s all on your side.** **SORRY FOR THE MEAN CLIFFHANGERS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 24: Jude, Tommy and John**

Tommy got out of the car and saw John standing in the door. He walked over to him as John hold up his hand, this was Tommýs signal to stop. He stood still and John walked over to him. He hold his hand out.

"Your phone please"

Tommy gave him his handy and sighed. John threw it to the ground, it broke into a few pieces, Tommy looked angry at his father, he just smirked and nodded.

"You want to see your girl?"

"Yeah!"

"We just had a lot of fun."

TOMMY POV

What does it mean a lot of fun?

John nodded again.

"After you my son"

Tommy flinched as he said my son and walked in front of John.

Jude heard footsteps in front of the door and began to burry her head in her hands. She sat on the ground her legs to her chest and she cried.

She heard the door open and someone went in.

Tommy saw her and wanted to punch his father but he decided against it and walked over to Jude, his father left and closed the door and locked it. Tommy looked at Judés shaking figure and kneeled down, he touched her hand and she jumped.

"Ssh, girl it́s me" Tommy said softly.

Jude looked up and Tommy saw the bruises and the black eye, he also saw that her shirt was open, she burried her head in his chest and cried, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssh, everything will be fine girl, sssh"

A few tears rolled down his cheeks and he tighened his grip around her.

A few minutes later

Jude was asleep and Tommy massaged her hair. She looked so peacefull and happy that he couldńt help but smile.

TOMMY POV

Great my plan worked great, of course he would break my phone, so stupid to believe he would be that stupid. Kwest please you have to find a way to get Jude out of here.

Meanwhile at the harisson residenc

"Ok, the signal came the last time from there so they are in this radius"

The officer pointed to a map. Kwest, Stuart, Sadie, Yvette, Portia and Darius nodded.

Back to Tommy and Jude.

Jude lay on Tommýs lap as she opened her eyes, she looked up at him and he smiled, she smiled back.

"Hey girl, better?"

She nodded.

He kissed her and she moaned.

JUDE POV

Oh god, finally hés there.

"Please tell me the police is here"

Tommy shook his head no.

Jude sighed.

"But Kwest will find a way."

"Great our life is now in Kwest́s hand, we are dead"

"Hey dońt you dare to ever think that, got it?"

She nodded, but knew that it́s true, there was not much hope left.

He knew it too.

The door opened and John walked in.

"Jude come over to me" Jude looked at Tommy and stood up, she walked over and Tommy saw the smile on Johns face. John pushed Jude against the wall, she cried out.

"Now you can watch how the lovely Jude Harrison get nailed"

Tommy looked shocked.

**Sorry cliffhanger again, I know Ím cruel but I have to ask you do you want a sequel after this story? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 25: ENOUGH!**

John opened her Jeans and Tommýs clenched his fist.

TOMMY POV

Oh god what should I do if I get up he will hurt her more, shit!

John slipped his hands in her pants and she cried, she looked over at Tommy and knew he was about to punch the shit out of his father, Tommy saw her eyes and couldńt stand it any longer, he got up and ran over to them.

He throw John against the wall, Jude fly in Tommýs arms, he carried her over to the couch, he looked down to her as they heard a loud noise. Jude looked up at Tommy and saw the red mark on Tommýs chest. She shook her head and cried, Tommy flew to the ground, as another loud noise echoed, John lay on the ground and Jude kneeled down beside Tommy.

S.W.A.T and Police came rushing in the room followed by Darius, Joyce, Stuart, Kwest and Portia. They gasped as they saw Tommy and all the blood. Portia buried her head in Kwests chest and cried while he stared at his best friend.Jude hold Tommýs hand as EMT́s came over to him. They tried to get her out of the way, but she didńt want to let go, so her dad came over to her and took her hand and went to the others. They watched as the EMT́s tried to help tommy.

"Hés pulseless"yelled the other, and Jude began to cry again Stuart hold her close and Portia, Darius and Kwest watched them. Darius had tears in his eyes and Joyce kneeled on the floor.

"T, come on Jude needs you" Kwest said between sobs.

Like a wonder the other ETM yelled.

"Íve got a pulse"

Kwest sighed and laughed.

"That́s Tommy would do anything for Jude"

Stuard still hold Jude close as they heard Tommy say something. They EMT came close to Tommýs face so he could hear what he said.

"Ju..."

"Jud..."

"Jude, is she okay..?

The EMT turned to the others.

"Who is Jude" Stuart let go of her and she came over to them, she kneeled down besides him and brushed his cheek.

"You have to keep him awake, talk to him"

Jude nodded.

"Hey Tommy"

"Jude?"

"Yeah it́s me"

"Are... are you... are you okay?"

She let out a sob

"Yeah Ím fine, you saved me you know"

"I love you Jude"

His eyes were still close but everyone could hear through his voice that he was in pain.

"I love you too"

"I just want you to... know Íll ... always love you"

Tommy cried out, and everyone cried now, they couldńt believe what happened in front of them, Tommy said his last goodbye to Jude and Darius well even he cried now.

"Tommy, everything will be fine" Jude sobbed and looked at him.

"Íll always be with you like I promised no matter what happens"

"NO, Tommy come on"

Tommýs head flew to the side and the EMT́s pushed Jude away.

**I know sad, is Tommy dead, will Jude go with him, what will happen, review and find out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 26: What if you loose your soulmate?**

Jude, Stuart, Portia, Darius, Kwest and Sadie sat again in the hospital, the send Joyce home. Jude couldńt stop to crie and Kwest and Stuart tried to comfort her, but it didńt work.

Meanwhile at Tommy

TOMMY POV

_The only thing I saw was black and my mind was on Jude, was she okay. I felt pain in my chest and couldńt breath, suddenly I saw a shadow, I saw Jude. I knew I had to survive. I tried my hardest to open my eyes and finally I got it, I opened them and cried out, I saw doctors rushing trough the room. I felt a ping in my arm and my eyes got heavy, the next thing I remeber, I dreamed of Jude._

30 minutes later

The doctor went to the others and saw them all near a nervous breakdown, he smiled.

"Mr. Quincey?"

They all jumped. Jude walked to the doctor and he saw the concern and worry in her eyes.

"He will be fine, he will need a lot of rest, but will be fine." he said with a smile. Tears rolled down Judés face and she smiled, they all hugged each other and Jude jumped into the arms of the doctor.

"Thank you" she wispherd.

He nodded and walked away..

3 hours later in Tommýs room

Jude sat in a chair and watched as his chest got up and down, she smiled, everyone left, she told them she would call if somethings changes.

She opened her mouth and wanted to sing "WHITE LINES" for him but other word came out.

If you would die  
I would only be on the ground.  
So fight and never give up  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of your way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all you would take with you  
So never say goodbye and dońt say please dońt crie..  
We both know I cańt live without you, you here. 

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you. 

You said,  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

Dońt you know Íll never love anyone but you.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

She heard Tommy groan and watched as he opened his eyes. He looked at her with his eyes half open and smiled, she smiled back.

"Hey"he said weak.

"Hey my hero"

"My father?" Tommy asked.

"Is alive, héll be fine" Jude said with regret.

"Great" Tommy said, but Jude could hear that he joked.

She laughed and he smiled.

"You should know one thing, Quincey, no hospitals anymore at least not in the next 6 months"She said with a warning tone. Tommy laughed but stopped, it hurted too much.

"Ok, I think that́s a good idea" He said with pain in his voice. She smiled and stroked his cheek, he leaned into her palm and groaned.


	27. Chapter 27

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter 27: A happy end, for the moment**

2 months later

Jude sat on Tommýs couch watching T.V., he was in the shower.

He stepped out and went into the living room with a towel around his waist. He saw her and smiled. Tommy walked over to her, she saw him and stood up they hugged each other, they did this a lot lately after everything what happened it seemed to be importmant for Tommy, to show Jude how much he loved her.

"You know a little company in the shower wouldńt have been that bad."

Jude smiled, she kissed him he quickley responded and walked forward, she instantly walked back up against the wall. He lifted her leg and pushed against her, she moaned, he kissed her and went lower to her neck, he got on his knees and opened her pants, he removed them and got up again, Tommy lifted the shirt over her head and groaned, she smiled. He ran a hand up her tight and slipped them in her panties, he slipped two finger into her and she began to moan. He smiled again and crashed his lips on to her.

1 hour later

Jude and Tommy lay in the bed, her head was on his chest and she stroke the area where his gun shot wound was. He smiled and kissed her forhead.

TOMMY POV

Life should always be like this!

JUDE POV

Life should always be like this!

**The end**

**I want to say thanks to:**

**judetomfan101, instantstarfanatic 06, scott4eva, TommyandJude4ever, Tanya 50801, singer 154, Tommys my 21, Funkyicecube, Joskers, Camsma, alexis, lilrigh 760, not so sour lemons, Into You 14, Vtown 93 and everyone else because Ím sure I forgot the half of you.**

**So if more than 5 wants a sequel Íll post one so Review and tell me.**


End file.
